A Lucky Star is Born
A Lucky Star is Born (らき☆すたが誕生 Raki Suta ga Tanjō) is the very first episode of Magical Girl Team Lucky Star. It is the first episode of the first season of the series, and the 1st overall. Plot Act One The episode begins with Konata opening her front door ready to go outside. As she goes outside, she meets up with Kagami. As she speaks, she talks about Susumu Hori defeating Dr. Manhole again. The myth that Kagami tells is that Susumu is teaming up with the Lucky Star Kingdom saving the world from Team Ankoku. The kingdom is in peril because the king and queen are dead, and they are choosing who run the new monarch. Konata wishes she could run because she has always dreamed of living in a castle and becoming a princess. Therefore she meets a knight named Minami the Wind Mage, to assist in bringing the Lucky Star Kingdom back and strong. Minami later kills Keel Sark and revives Konata's late mother, Kanata Izumi, who died from the hands of Keel Sark. Act Two As Minami revives Kanata, Minami introduces Konata's father, Soujirou, to the Lucky Star Kingdom. Before the grand reopening, Minami uses magic to tranform Konata into Princess Konata, Kanata into Queen Kanata, and Soujirou into King Soujirou the Great. Soujirou then announces that there will be a ball and banquet inside the Lucky Star Kingdom, and invites everyone from Ryou High School of Magic and Drilling to it; even Susumu Hori receives one. At the ball, Team Ankoku admin Kowars hacks into the Lucky Star Kingdom's security system and watches it. Kagami is seen dancing with Minoru, and Susumu asks Konata to dance with him. With a big sheer joy, Konata accepts and begins. As they announce the new princess of the kingdom, Konata is chosen and everyone takes selfies with her, posting them on Fegelbook. Lucky Channel In Lucky Channel, Akira and Minoru are introduced, and Minoru tells Akira that the Lucky Star Kingdom held a ball and attended it. Cast *Ivy as Konata *Tween Girl as Kagami *Shy Girl as Tsukasa *Julie as Miyuki *Steven as Soujirou *Princess as Akira *Alan as Minoru *Emma as Nanako *Bridget as Yui Transcript Act One *''(After the theme song plays, the camera focuses on Konata's front door, which she opens and runs out.)'' *'Konata:' Another beautiful day is about to begin! (Kagami appears.) Oh, Kagami, is there something you want to tell me? *'Kagami:' Well, not much to say, but there is a guy who hangs out at the Lucky Star Kingdom after school named Susumu Hori. He comes from the town of Edogawa, which is an hour away from here. *'Konata:' Who is Susumu Hori? *'Kagami:' He is a driller who works for Team Driller, who once again defeated Dr. Manhole, the mad scientist who wants to take over the world. He has come home to find you, and maybe you'll like him. *'Konata:' Ohhh, what a nice man, who does he like? *'Kagami:' Susumu does like friendly animals and girls, and supposedly, he will like you. Then someday you will fall in love with him and get married and be the new monarch. *'Konata:' (gasps) That exciting! *'Soujirou:' (from the distance) Konata, help me with my junk! *'Konata:' One second! (Konata runs inside her house as Kagami listens.) The heck do you want now!? *'Soujirou:' Carefully unbox my orders and clean the dishes! *'Konata:' Ugh...! *'Soujirou:' Don't give me that look! Just do it! (Konata does what Soujirou requested her to do, and then runs back outside.) *'Konata:' Sorry about that. My father is usually abusive from time to time. *'Kagami:' That all right, how about we go inside? *'Konata:' Okay. (The two go inside Konata's house.) What is going on about the Lucky Star Kingdom? *'Kagami:' Well, their king and queen died two years ago, and they are looking for a new one. Perhaps (points at Konata) you, (Konata blushes) can be part of the new monarch! *'Konata:' (makes a happy chuckle) I've always wanted to be the princess! *'Kagami:' (chuckles) I knew you would say that. Now, to form a monarch, you just have to find a king and queen- (Konata interrupts Kagami) *'Konata:' Wait, you said queen. (Brief pause, the camera faces Konata pointing at the photograph of her family) That photograph over there, that was my mom. (The two turn to the photograph at the same time) She died a noble death. Bringing joy to only a lonely woman. *'Soujirou:' Konata, do your homework! (Soujirou walks in, causing Konata to gasp.) Konata, go upstairs and do your homework, and who is that with you!? *'Konata:' I, I-I just wanna- (Soujirou interrupts Konata) *'Soujirou:' I SAW YOU TWO LOOKING AT OUR FAMILY PICTURES, YOU HAVE BEEN A NUISANCE TO ME EVER SINCE THE DAY YOUR MOTHER DIED! *'Kagami:' There's a kingdom called - (Soujirou interrupts Kagami) *'Soujirou:' GET OUT! (Soujirou kicks Kagami out) YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE! *'Kagami:' Come on, just let me stay! *'Soujirou:' NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! (Soujirou punches Kagami out, with Konata having huge shock on her face, then Soujirou yells at Konata) THAT'S IT, YOU ARE NO LONGER ALLOWED TO HAVE YOUR FRIENDS HERE! NOW GET UPSTAIRS AND DO THE COMMAND I ASKED YOU TO DO! *''(The camera then focuses on the Lucky Star Kingdom while Inside the Castle Walls plays in the background)'' *'Guard:' Your majesty, Minami has brought you an order! (Minami walks up to Susumu) *'Minami:' Prince Susumu, I have brought something here. (camera focuses on jar) See this jar, it has the soul of the upcoming queen of the kingdom. *'Susumu:' That's great, but who is the king? *'Minami:' The king is the husband of the captive soul. He goes by the name of Soujirou Izumi. *'Susumu:' But what will happen after Soujirou and the captive soul reunite? *'Minami:' Good question! We will have a magical ball, filled with dancing and a banquet! *'Susumu:' Wow, how will it work? *'Minami:' Every eligible young girl from the town of Kasukabe who has ever dreamed of becoming a princess will attend the ball, myself included. Then at the stroke of 10PM, Soujirou's daughter will pick three girls from the ball to be her sisters, and the kingdom will be more powerful than ever! You will develop a relationship with that girl, and if you confess your love to her for six years, we will have a royal wedding. *'Susumu:' We will have to send invitations to everyone in Kasukabe. I must go over to the laboratory! (Susumu runs off to the laboratory, and orders the printer guy) Printer guy, there is going to be a ball upcoming! Invitations will be sent to Kasukabe! Print more than 250,000! *'Printer guy:' Oh gosh, that's a large number, but okay! *''(The printer guy starts printing out the invitations, while Bob-omb Battlefield plays in the background. Susumu then runs to the delivery room where the invitations are being stocked. After the process is done, the delivery sub exits the kingdom and lands in Kasukabe.)'' *'Susumu:' All is good now! Our first stop is Ryou Gakuen High School. Let's go! (Susumu runs in with 1,000 invitations and opens the door to the principal's office.) *'Principal:' What are you here for? *'Susumu:' As you didn't know, I am Prince Susumu Hori of the Lucky Star Kingdom, and I came here for a special surprise! The surprise is inside this box. The surprise will be amazing. Gotta go! And make everyone get involved in it! (The principal blushes while Susumu leaves, and the principal opens the box and goes ballistic over the invitation) *'Principal:' Oh my gosh, there's going to be a ball at the Lucky Star Kingdom!? I definitely have to bring this over to Nanako! *''(The camera then focuses on the delivery sub flying over to the Takanomiya Shrine)'' *'Susumu:' That's it, the Takanomiya Shrine! (The sub lands right near the torii gate of the shrine) The priest and hopefully his mikos will attend the ball not in hakama! (The sub lifts off with Susumu asking what to do with the captive soul) Hey, where is the jar supposed to be placed? *'Pilot:' It is supposed to be placed at Mr. Izumi's house, which is not far away. *'Susumu:' Okay! Let's go! (The sub lifts off and flies over to Konata's backyard) Yes! That's it! *'Pilot:' I don't want you to be spotted, so place the jar down nicely! (The jar deploys Susumu on the rescue line with the jar and when he gets to the bottom, he places the jar in an open spot in her backyard.) *'Susumu:' All is good now! *''(The sub then flies off screen back to the kingdom. Konata then enters the backyard.)'' *'Konata:' (sighs) It is so beautiful outside! *'Kanata:' (inside the jar) Open me Konata! *'Konata:' (runs over to the jar) Huh? Who said my name? *'Kanata:' (inside the jar) Just open me! *'Konata:' Okay! (Konata opens the jar as a powerful light storm blinds Konata as the captive soul inside is released.) Ugh, man! And who are you? *'Kanata:' Why as you say, I am your mother! *'Konata:' Wait, (brief pause) no way! (stands up) Are you actually my mother? *'Kanata:' Like I said, yes. (Konata gasps) *'Konata:' What are you doing up here, mother!? *'Kanata:' As you asked, I came up here to give you a special surprise! Prince Susumu Hori of the Lucky Star Kingdom is having a ball for you! Your father, is going to be crowned the king, so this means, you get to become the princess! But, you have to think of an outfit of your dreams. What would you dream up of? *'Konata:' Oh, I would say the most beautiful red gown crafted from rubies and the most amazing gloves and cape made out of amber! *'Kanata:' And for your feet, you shall wear the most beautiful ruby shoes! That porch swing over there, I will turn it into a ski lift so you can get to and from the kingdom! Just wait in a few days! *''(End of act one)'' Act Two Narrator: A few days pass, and the ball is just that night. Konata had just put on her makeup and style, but what will happen? (Konata appears in her summer casual clothing) Konata: Mother, can I go in this? Kanata: You just look good, but you can't go in that! I would have to make you more beautiful! Konata: But if you want to do that, you would have to be some kind of goddess or anything. Kanata: Just watch! (Kanata transforms into her human form and transforms the family porch swing into the ski lift) Konata: Wow! And mom, what are you doing in that beautiful gown? Kanata: Surprise, Kona-chan! I am the new queen of the Lucky Star Kingdom. The ball is tonight, and I will transform you into the thing you asked! (Kanata uses her magic to transform Konata into Princess Konata) WIP Category:Drillimation